MPC! 04
A furious warrior! Cure Crash! (激しい戦士！ キュアクラッシュ！''Hageshī senshi! Kyuakurasshu!'') is the 4th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary In the Ikeda house, Toshiro prepares to school, having woke up before everyone else. As he looks at his baseball bat and cap, he thinks about this being what he wants to do in the future: be a baseball superstar. His father, retired coach Genkei Ikeda, storms into the room in excitement, calling him champion and putting cheerful pressure on him to "keep being the best". At school, Daisuke and Maeko daydream about the possibilities of adventures and bad guys the newly-named Mighty Precure will face, being called out by their teacher. Kosuke however feels his body hurt because of baseball training; the team captain Toshiro seeming too dedicated to make perfect moves, and the team tried hard to follow his steps. Daisuke then notice the whole team in Kosuke's class is in fact really tired and in pain. Outside in the field, Toshiro pratice with the bat, musing about how ever since he started training as a child, his father would bother him to be a paerfect player, until the bat slips from his hands and hit someone: the studious and shy new student Yukio Hayashi. As Toshiro apologizes and help him stand up while picking up the book the bat hit, recognizing him from earlier when he introduced himself to the class, Yukio notices how tired Toshiro looks and reccomends him to rest a little, which he refuses, because he has to practice his home-run. Unmei walks by the field, disguised in civil form, observing the tired Toshiro. As he looks at his tarot cards, he ponders over the Tower card, wondering how strong his "mask" is. As Toshiro change clothes back into his uniform, he remembers his father's wish to become a baseball star not being achieved and how he trained him to be what he never was, and is determined to make him proud, however still asking if this goals is important to him. Seeing the Precure Club Accepting Members sign, he thinks for a moment. Later on, Kosuke is surprised to see he wants to join the club, affirming later in a nervous hurry that there's nothing wrong with this, as Toshiro caresses Wan-chan. Daisuke then ask him about his training, and he confirms he's close to make a perfect home-run. Kosuke then points out the team's effort to try reaching him, but Toshiro affirms they'll surely do it next time. This leads to an exasperated argument from Kosuke, about how not everyone can do everything the captain can, and that he's forgetting the team's on the field too. Toshiro then punch the wall nearby Kosuke, scaring Wan-chan and the others. He struggles not to cry as he affirms how he has to be the best for his father, and Kosuke say he's not Genkei Ikeda, making him misunderstand that and storm out of the club. Daisuke then see Toshiro practicing homeruns again, and as he launch the ball to him, he misses and fall on his knees, crying silently. He then comforts the team captain, saying it's okay if he wants to be the best, but not at the cost of the team, of his friends; this last part makes the team captain admit he doesn't have friends, and Daisuke offers his friendship and accept him in the Precure Club. Their moment is ruined by Maeko calling on Daisuke's phone. Maeko then explains she believes the "tarot guy" is at the school building, but her call is cut short by Unmei himself as he calls for his tarot henchmen. Kosuke leads everyone to a safe place, and transforms, Toshiro and Daisuke arriving at that moment. He's surprised to see Cure Power's true identity, but then can't deny the coincidence due to the club. As Daisuke transforms, he points out as he pose with his brother that they don't have a catchphrase yet. Maeko then gets Toshiro to her hideout, explaining quickly what's going on, while Wan-chan reveals he can talk, seeing no other option. Unmei teases the Precure's futile try to defeat him, and recalls seeing Toshiro training; the Tower steps forward and he pressure the possible meanings of it: accidents and losses (which hit Kosuke deep, making him remember of his father), old structure of a lower self and false ego being destroyed; he laughs at this last definition, pointing out it'd possibly take a will of steel to make this fate possible. As he plans, Toshiro feels triggered and tries attacking him, without success. As he conjures the Devil card, a demonic silhouette surrounds the baseball captain, tormenting him with his father's voice, as Unmei laughs and mocks how weak his victim is. Toshiro then looks quickly at the standing up Daisuke and punches the silhouette, reminding how he offered his friendship, and proclaiming he won't let Unmei keep hurting his friend. This makes Wan-chan's belly glow and another Shiewel is lauched. As Toshiro retrieve it and a Might-Watch materialize at his pulse, Daisuke instructs him quickly and Toshiro transforms into Cure Crash. Amazed at his uniform and shocked at his new hairstyle, Toshiro asks what to do now, and Daisuke tells him to trust him, that he'll know. As the Tower attack the Cures, Daisuke use his special attack on it and Kosuke on the Devil, and Unmei then picks a different card: the Wheel of Fortune, and as he joins Tower and Devil, the new creature stands proudly. Toshiro points out he doesn't get tarot, but knows this is one enemy he must face alone, which Daisuke disagrees with, saying there's no I in a team, and they'll do it together. Maeko livestreams the fight from this point, broadcasting and announcing the appearance of Cure Crash, and everyone watch on their phones. Daisuke and Kosuke distract the Tower's "guards", while Toshiro climbs up to it, struggling a bit but reassuring himself as he see his new friends help him. At the top of it, the Devil appears to him, showing his father's expression, and repeating what Kosuke said: that he's not him. This time, however, Toshiro understands and agrees; he's not Genkei, he's Toshiro Ikeda. With that, he channelize his power and as he punch the Devil and jumps up, he performs his final attack, roaring in the green flame explosion left, and surprising Unmei. As he leaves with a side smile, pointing how way more interesting this might be now, Daisuke and Kosuke congratulate Toshiro and he apologizes for before, in which Kosuke apologizes as well, because he'd like to know him better so things don't get ugly again between them. The class them comes back to the school, cheering for the Precure. The scene then change to the recorded footage of the cheering crowd, and Maeko finalizing another Precure News video. Toshiro is watching from his cellphone, receiving a message afterwards from Daisuke: "Tomorrow after baseball training Precure Club reunion! :-)", to which he smiles, and as he goes to sleep, he feels a bit more complete by having new friends. Precure references * Daisuke's ringtone is Dokkin♢魔法つかいプリキュア！(Part 2) from Mahou Tsukai Precure. * In the Precure Club, when Toshiro is caressing Wan-chan, the puppy is lying down at a pink Heart Seed (Heartcatch Precure!) pillow. Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'